


The One With The Shaving

by Shimerz



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Day 5 - consent, LionTrust, Liontrust Week 2018, M/M, Shaving, Straight-blade (for shaving only), The Stache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimerz/pseuds/Shimerz
Summary: Lothar wants to shave Khadgar - he is due for a trim. Sexy times ensue.(Khadgar is definitely movie Khadgar, unlike my other Liontrust Week fics.)





	The One With The Shaving

“I don’t really want to,” Khadgar said, holding Lothars’ wrist away from his face.

 

“It’s gunna look so good though,” Lothar crooned, keeping his hand still. It wouldn’t do for the straight blade to slip, or worse, cut his lover who was sitting before him on a chair.

 

Lothar rubbed the mages arm comfortingly, “Come on, let me do it, this once,” Anduin tried again, trying to look the younger man in the eye.

 

Khadgar's dark hair was falling in his eyes, but he looked up at Lothar with a small smile and nodded, “This once,” Khadgar agreed, “Just this one time.”

 

Lothar gave him a feral smile as he leaned forward and gave a peck to the man's lips, some of the shaving foam caught on his own moustache and beard and Khadgar laughed as he pulled away, “You’ll have to let me do this to you one time,” Khadgar said, wiping the foam away from the warriors face.

 

The pair had been busy, travelling by horseback, Lothar training his troops and Khadgar watching from the sidelines to learn the military code. Khadgar’s facial hair had grown quite long, tho no denser than it always did, and he was to visit the barbers shop in the morning, but Lothar wanted to do this for him.

 

Khadgar hadn’t been sure when the Commander bought it up, but he couldn’t deny his lovers’ request at the peak of passion not an hour before. The man played dirty, that was certain, pushing Khadgar up against one of the library shelves and slipping his hand down the mages pants before Khadgar had even realised what was going on. He was bought to the edge of orgasn before Lothar asked if he should shave his face, and Khadgar was so desperate to finish that he had readily agreed.

 

The guardian had not been fully clean shaven since his facial hair had started growing in, and he was nervous about what he would look like with it all gone, but Lothar assured him he would look handsome and amazing, and if what happened in the library was anything to go by, it really turned Khadgar on for Anduin to look at him laid bare, so to speak.

 

Lothar gently tipped Khadgar's chin up, exposing the soft flesh of his neck and carefully scraped the blade along, collecting hair and shaving foam as it went.

 

“Don't move,” Anduin whispered, fully focused on his task. Khadgar replied an assent without nodding, and Lothar went back to his task.

 

There was something incredibly intimate about this, Khadgar thought, keeping still. He knew Lothar had a sure hand, but didn't want to tempt fate.

 

It had been gradual, but as Lothar started to shave the other side of his neck, Khadgar felt himself harden further in his pants, blushing hard as he did so, a change Lothar didn't fail to notice.

 

Blue eyes caught chocolate as Lothar grinned wickedly, Khadgar blushing even harder, the colour now flowing down his neck and under his plain linen shirt. He caught a mischievous glint in the warriors eye, the blade lifted from his face and he felt lothars free hand take his.  Smaller slender fingers intertwined with thick calloused ones and pressed over his clothed erection. Khadgar strained up into their combined touch, letting a low moan slip out.

 

“Now now, guardian,” and damn Lothar for teasing him so bad with the use of his title, “Surely you can wait a little bit longer...just. Dont. Move.”

 

Khadgar forced himself to stay still as Lothar bought the blade to his cheek, pressing into his hardness with their hands, breathing through his nose, eyes clenched shut.

 

In a matter of minutes which seemed like forever, lothar ran a warm damp cloth over Khadgars freshly shaven face, mopping up any stray hair or foam.

 

“You look so good,” Lothar whispered.  Khadgar didn't wait, he pounced on Lothar as soon as the blade was out of his hand, knocking him to the ground with a loud ‘oof’.

 

“You are such a terrible tease,” khadgar moaned, kissing and nuzzling the side of lothars neck, their joined hands separating, Khadgar's’ hand went to Lothar’s hair, tangling in the long strands, pulling his lover into a deep kiss.

 

When they broke apart for much needed air, their hips straining against the other, Lothar bought his hand up and traced Khadgar's lower lip, “It looks good on you,” he growled, holding Khadgar’s head with both hands, he brought them together for another searing kiss.

 

“I didn’t know,” Khadgar panted, his need for release growing as Lothar squirmed underneath him, moving his finger to trace along Khadgar’s freshly shaven cheek, feeling the skin smooth and bare. Khadgar moaned into the touch, bringing his lips to kiss Lothars palm.

 

Khadgar stilled, and sat up suddenly, straddling Lothar’s hips. The warrior kept pushing up, chasing his own release when he saw Khadgar with his hand to his face, he smiled cheekily, “Do you like it?” He asked.

 

“I thought you were getting all of it,” Khadgar groaned, feeling the hair left above his top lip, “I probably look ridiculous.”

 

“You look handsome. older,” Lothar grabbed Khadgar’s shoulders, trying to pull the mage back down, “It suits you, it makes me wanna do nasty things to you.”   
  
“Oh?”  Khadgar raised an eyebrow at the man beneath him who was still rubbing off against Khadgar's’ body. “Such as?”

“Well this might be better if I’m standing,” Lothar leered with a smile in his eyes, and Khadgar moved off the man so he could stand up, while Khadgar was left kneeling on the floor.

 

“Yes, this is much better,” Lothar groaned as Khadgar looked up at him with his brown eyes, hair falling in his face, and that strip of hair above his lip - mustache - Lothar reminded himself. “You look so good like this, kneeling at my feet, ready to suck my cock,”

 

Khadgar closed his eyes for a moment as the words rushed over him, lifting his hands to undo the warriors pants, pushing them around the man's’ knees is one movement.

 

“Like this?” And Khadgar had his nose buried in Lothars hair before Lothar knew what had happened. Lothar looked down at the mage, he did look older, more mature even with the hair falling in his face, and Lothar’s dick gave a twitch.

 

Khadgar started to move along Lothar’s hard length, not breaking eye contact, and Lothar felt himself at the edge as he drank in the vision of his mage kneeling at his feet, such a sinful and enticing sight, he reached down, feeling the smooth skin of Khadgar’s cheek and the long hair above his lip, and Lothar was done, pulsing in his Khadgar's mouth with a shout  as his mage drank down his release, frantically pumping his own erection as he did, spilling over the floor with a low groan of need.

 

Lothar managed to pull Khadgar up and stumble them both to the bed before gathering the mage up in his arms, kissing the top of his head as they both settled.

 

“This is coming off tomorrow,” Khadgar said quietly, holding Lothar’s arms around him.

 

“As long as we get to do this again sometime, that’s fine by me,” Lothar replied, “Maybe I’ll let you shave me next time?”

 

“Count on it,” Khadgar smiled.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

[Based on this pic - from chat - you know who you are...](http://ben-schnetzer.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=449&pid=30021#top_display_media)


End file.
